Abduction
by Marsdog
Summary: All the witches have been abducted in the middle of the night by an unknown enemy, Eila has managed to stay free and chased the abductors to a parallel world. Now with the help of X-com Eila is on a mission to free them.
1. A Peaceful Night…mare

The night is almost perfect, the stars are shining brightly in the sky and the moon is full, in the forest below there's not a sound other than the leave rustling in the wind. The air is warm and there's a nice cool gentle breeze, there's not a cloud in the sky making it the perfect night for flying. The sound of an engine soon fills the sky as a young night witch fly's just above the trees. She has short silver hair that sparkles in the moon light, eyes green like emeralds, she's wearing a black and white uniform with Orussia stars and black tights. Around her legs are the Mig 60 Striker Unit and in her hand is a Fliegerhammer, a multi-barrelled unguided rocket launcher. Just behind her another witch flies through the sky keeping pass with the first. This witch has white long hair, blue eyes and red cheeks' something's happened to embarrass her. She's wearing a blue Suomus uniform with a lighter coloured blue belt and bags around her waist. Her Striker unit is a Messerscharf Bf 109 K-4 and her weapon is a MG 42. They are Second lieutenant Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak "Sanya" and Second lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing the Strike Witches.

The fly through the sky cruising back towards their home base at St. Trond in the Kingdom of Belica, the base has become the home of the 501st as of two weeks ago when Minna reformed the 501st at the end of the Battle of the Bulge. The Neuroi nearly paused the frontline back to Britannia with that assault and left a lot of death and destruction in their path. The only good thing about that is the fact that Yoshika somehow came back from the brink of death and regained her magic. The Strike witches also got a new recruit Sergeant Hattori Shizuka, she's a quiet girl even though she's a bit too much like Barkhorn for everyone's liking and her fan girl attitude is starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"It's a beautiful night don't you think Sanya?" Eila asks as she nudges her friend with her elbow.

"Yes it is" Sanya answers with a small smile. "It's been peaceful too"

"Yeah there hasn't been a single Neuroi in sight since we beat" Eila replies raising her right fist in the air while her left holds her gun. "Maybe they've finally learned that they can't beat us"

"Hopefully that means the war will be over soon and I can find my parents" Sanya say's as her smile grow larger just thinking about her family.

"And I'll be there by your side as you search and look for them" Eila says giving Sanya a smile of her own smile.

Both of them stop talking as the base comes into view, it's a real fortress compared to the castles they been based in so far. The base has two runways with a large hanger on ever side of the main building, the main building is a large two layered fortress topped with large anti-aircraft guns. There are other smaller buildings around the base but neither of the two witches know what's inside them or cares.

As they begin to land something doesn't feel right, Eila tries but fails to get through to someone over the radio and most of the lights on the base are off, strange there's normally at least some lights left on somewhere. Even the runway lights have been switched off which gives both Eila and Sanya a really bad feeling as Minna always makes sure the runway lights have been left, Sakamoto would have made sure on her way to her morning training. Something is wrong here.

"Why aren't the lights on?" Sanya asks with concern in her voice. It hurts Eila whenever she sees or hears Sanya in pain or when she's worried about something.

"It's ok I'm sure it's just an electrical problem or something" Eila says trying to lessen her friend worry. "Just you wait, when we land will see people running around trying to fix the problem"

"Ok" Sanya replies with less concern and worry in her voice as the pair descend to land on the runway.

They land and head straight for the hanger to find it empty. No workers run round trying to fix something, Sakamoto isn't there to welcome them back like normal, Yoshika isn't up ever as she normally welcomes them back is well before running of to train with the Major and Perrine is nowhere in sight, strange she's normally stalking her precious Sakamoto like there's no tomorrow. Something else is wrong too, Shirley has rigged the hanger lights to turn on whenever someone enters the hanger but not even these lights come on forcing the witches to dismount in complete darkness.

"I guess no one's reported the problem" Eila says as she helps Sanya out of her Striker. "We should go tell Minna about this"

"I don't know if we should wake her up over there being no lights" Sanya replies clearly worried about Minna yelling at them.

"It could be a bigger problem than just the lights" Eila tells her. "If the power supplies the problem then there's no radio or radar for the base"

"Well ok f that's the case then let's go" Sanya says more confident that less fearful.

They walk through the dark corridor towards Minna's room on the top floor of the base feeling slightly unnerved by the darkness and quietness of the base. It's too quiet, even at this time when most peoples in bed you can hear footsteps and squeaks of the floor. This morning it's quiet, too quiet. They reach the Commanders bedroom without seeing any one or hearing anything other than their own footsteps or breathing along the way. Eila knocks on the door without a moment's hesitation but Sanya hides behind her friend as nervous butterflies filter around her stomach. Eila notices her nervousness and grabs her hand reassuring her that this is the right thing and they won't get yelled at by this one simple jester. Eila waits and knocks again with no answer, she knocks a third time still no answer and on her fourth knock the door swings open revealing a trashed room.

"What happened here?" Sanya asks in a voice filled with terror as she grips Eila's hand even tighter.

"I don't know" Eila answers as she looks around the room. Everything has been trashed, her bedding is all over the floor, her cloths too and there's no sight of Minna anywhere. "We should check her office"

Eila leads Sanya to the Commanders Office without giving her a chance to respond, she leads her with the hope that the Majors really just an untidy person like Erica. It's unlikely as she isn't lazy like Erica but it's the only thing that gives Eila hope that everything's ok. Sanya follows her without complaining still glued to Eila's hand. Sanya can feel something, sense it but she can't tell what it is. It's something Sanya hasn't sensed before, she doesn't know if it's dangerous or not or if it's just her imagination. For now she's decided not to tell Eila, if they fail to find Minna in her office then she'll tell her.

They reach Minna's office and finds it in no better shape than then Minna's room. Papers, books and furniture cover the floor and the broken glass of the window only adds to the mess. Minna's not here, there is no sign that she has been here recently. Now they no something is really wrong here, something has happened to the others and whatever it is it can't be good. It looks like the base has been ransacked like someone was looking for something. It wasn't the Neuroi as there is no scorch marks or fragments. It must be a human who did this, it happen before with Maloney being the last person to do it.

"We need to get to the next base can you still fly?" Eila says as she gasps the severity of the situation.

"No for long" Sanya answers and from looking in her sleepy eye's Eila knows that she won't be able to fly for long.

"We will head to the nearest base and report this" Eila tells Sanya as she leaves the office. "If we get engaged stick close to me and I'll dodge for us well you attack"

"Ok" Sanya says as they begin to walk back to the hanger. "Eila I sense something, I can't tell what it is but there defiantly something close by"

"Where is it?" Eila asks as she stops in her tracks and urns to face her friend. "Is it the cause of this?"

"I don't know" Sanya replies trying to see if she can locate or identify the object with the help of her magic. "I can't tell, I can only tell that it's close by"

"Ok let's get moving and report this so someone can investigate it before whatever it is you are sensing leaves" Eila says turning back around and continuing to walk towards the hanger.

They manage to take off into the rising sun without a problem. The problem starts when a metal disk flies in front of them. It transforms into a metal monster that grows several tails, for legs, claws and two long barrels. Before ever witch can react the disk thing fires an electric bolt into Sanya knocking her unconscious. Sanya falls to the ground but before she can reach it two smaller machines with a glowing blue eye and four fingers grab her and take her away. Eila tries to fallow but an electric bolt from the disk forces her to raise her shield for the second time in her life meaning she can only watch as Sanya is taking away.

"Sanya!" Eila screams as the machines carrying her precious Sanya behind the fortress out of sight.

Another bolt fires but and again she uses her shield to block, she must really be tied otherwise these attacks wouldn't have got near her. Whoever these machines are they seem to want to take everyone alive and most like are responsible for the base being empty. They probably caught the others and taken them to where ever they took Sanya. Sanya! Her name suddenly burns a red hot heat inside her that threatens to consume her with rage. Sanya she needs to save Sanya.

"Sanya!" Eila screams again as she charges the desk head on firing her MG 42 and screaming like a Berserker.

She dodges a blot as she charges and as she flies past the disk her bullets bouncing of the machine's metal body she turns quickly, fires a new burst of bullets putting ever last bullet into the disks back not letting up till her gun runs dry and the disk is smoking and sparking falling to earth. Eila watches the disk hit the ground with a loud thud even though Eila doesn't wait to see she knows from that sound that he machine has been destroyed. Eila flies round to the other side of the Fortress in search of her friend, I would say she as looking for the other witches is well but no she's only looking for Sanya.

She sees the two drones drag the sleeping Sanya into the back of a large disked shaped object that shouldn't be there. It has smooth grey sides with some kind of purple light covering the only entrance Eila can she. It's unlike anything Eila has seen before as the machines carry Sanya inside is almost drops down over the door and reminds Eila more of a curtain then a door. Eila can't help but stare, even as the object starts to float in the air, even as the object slowly start to drifter away grandly accelerating. It isn't until the object drifts about a hundred metres away that Eila reacts by pushing her Striker to the limit and reloading her gun.

She flies forward as fast as her Striker would take her in pursuit of the object but still she struggles to catch up. By the time she finally does catch up the energy to do so as well as from her night patrol mean's she's running on fumes but that doesn't stop her. Her red hot anger at the thought of Sanya being hurt by those things keeps her going well past her limits. She gets in range and fires a short burst at the object, her bullets bounce off of it without leaving a mark. The object returns fire sending a green glowing ball of light towards Eila, good thing that whoevers shot it was a terrible shot as with Eila's current status she probably wouldn't be able to dodge or block a thing coming at her. She fires another burst of lead into the machine again her bullets have no effect.

The object fires another green ball and again it misses, she fires another burst with the same effect and then another with no effect. The object continues to speed up starting and a blue portal begins to form in front of it and it slowly starts to wrap itself round the object. Eila knowing that her next attack will be her last chance to stop it. She fires every last bullet she has left into the object and she pushes her Striker to its limits and closes the distance. She gets as close as possible to the object, just barely a centimetre above it and gets wrapped up the blue portal around.

There's a flash of blue light that blinds Eila. As soon as Eila can see again she's falling from the sky, spiralling towards the ground. Her magic is depleted, she can't control her descent. All she can do is make small adjustments to guide herself down to the ground. She manages to crash land in a field at the edge of the woods unharmed. That's where she passes out with one though on her mind. Sanya is gone.


	2. I'm a real life witch

Eila wakes up in a white room, at first she thinks it's just her eyes but after several minutes she knows it's not her eyes. She's in a white room whiter and brighter than she ever though was possible. When she tries to sit up she finds herself strapped to her bed by leather straps binding her wrists, waist and ankles. She can't get her body free and eventually gives up on trying so. She does what she can and moves what she can to look around the room the room is empty with nothing but the bed Eila inside and a bright light hanging down from above, the bright white walls are bear with nothing on them, there's now windows and more worrying there's no door. There's no way out, even if Eila somehow managed to get free of her bonds she'll still be trapped in the white room. Thoughts start to flood her mind. Could they have got me too? Could they… Her mind quiets and she's forced back to reality when section of the wall slides open and two tall, strong men walk into her room each wearing sandy coloured armour, a helmet that covered their heads completely and both are armed with what appears to be shotguns even though they are like nothing Eila has seen before. The two men stop at the doorway and take up position even side of the door and a third man enters, he's different from the others and obviously a higher rank. He's wearing a grey jumper and grey trousers with a pistol holstered on his hip. He has short brown hair and as he gets closer Eila can see his eyes are also brown.

"I'm Central Officer Bradford" The man tells her in a Liberion as he stops next to her bed. "What's your name?"

"Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen" Eila answers. "Where am I?"

"You're at a secure military base in Europe and the exact location is classified so I can't tell you anything more than that" Bradford replies his eyes not leaving hers. "Now I have some question to ask you and you probably have some for me too right?" Eila nods in response. "Ok then how about this, I ask a question then you ask one" Again Eila nods in response. "I go first, where are you from?"

"Suomus" Eila answers and at first the man seems taken back but his shock doesn't last long. But I was in Belica before I passed out"

"Ok so the last thing you remember was being in Belica?" Bradford asks and Eila nods. "I think you should know we found you in a felid just outside of Berlin Germany"

"Berlin is in Karlsland not Germany" Eila's mouth says without permission. She was waning to ask him about that but her mind was too shocked to react and her mouth acted on its own. "And how could you find me in Berlin it's still occupied by the Neuroi?"

"I'm sorry but I'm unfamiliar with the Neuroi and Berlin is definitely the capital of German" Bradford informs her as he kneels down next to her bed.

"No its not it's the capitol of Karlsland" Eila says fearing that she hit her head in the crash and is forgetting ever country name. "Give me a map and I'll prove it"

"Give me a minute ok" Bradford says as he gets up and leaves taking the two soldiers with him.

Branford walks out of the room leaving the two soldiers by Eila's door and into a room at the other end of the corridor. The room is filled with monitor's showing every angle possible of Eila from hidden cameras in her cell, there is also yet more monitors showing Eila's vitals. Two men watch the monitors, one of them a soldier looking out for any threat and the second a doctor watching her vitals and checking them to tell whether she's lying or not. Both of the men stand to attention and salute Bradford when he enters.

"At ease" Bradford says and both men relax. "So what do you think?"

"She doesn't seem to be any threat at all but I'm not ready to let my guard down yet" The soldier answers first in a confident voice. "I've seen enough combat to know that the weakest looking people are often the deadliest"

"Well sir she doesn't seem to be lying and she is human" The doctor says keeping his gaze on the monitors as he speaks. "I'll have to run more tests to see if she's been brain washed but from what I can tell, she…" The doctor pauses mid-sentence as if considering whether or not to say it but after on huge breath he says it. "I believe she's… she's from a parallel world. She did say Berlin is the capitol of Karlsland and I according to her vitals she was telling the truth"

"Are you sure?" Bradford asks but oddly enough he's not surprised that some on thinks that, he had that suspicion ever since she mentioned the Neuroi and Karlsland.

"Hundred percent"

"Ok I'm going to untie her now keep on monitoring her" Bradford tells them before he switches his radio on. "This is Central I need a world map brought to Holding Cell Three"

Bradford walks back into Eila's cell this time leaving the two soldiers outside, he walks straight up to her bed and frees her from the leather straps that where binding her. Eila sits up straight away and stretches out her arms and legs enjoying the remove of the straps. Bradford waits for her to finish moving and is ready to start talking but before that an officer walks in with a rolled up map. He quickly look at Eila as he hands the map to Bradford and leaves.

"So then here's the map you requested" Bradford says handing her the rolled up map. "Take a minute to look it over"

"Thank you" Eila replies as she takes the map. Eila unrolls the map and instantly she see's something big is wrong. Liberion is on the wrong side of the map and the wrong shape. Also Britannia is called the United Kingdom, Karlsland is Germany like Bradford said, Gallia is France, Romagna is Italy, Orussia is just Russia and Suomus is three countries Finland, Sweden and Norway. She again and again at the map until her eyes ached from the strain to make sure. Finally she drops the map on the floor and looks to Bradford who's still standing at the side of her bed waiting for her to finish. "This map is wrong"

"I can assure you it is accurate" Bradford tells her watching her reaction carefully.

"It can't be" Eila replies getting on her feet. "Every countries name is wrong and Liberion is in the wrong place and is the wrong shape. You should know that you sound like you are from Liberion"

"I'm from America not Liberion" Bradford says and by watching her response he knows that she is indeed from a parallel world. "I think the answer to why you think this map is wrong when it is right is because I believe you are from a parallel world"

With those words leaving his mouth Eila drops to her knees, she's suspected that might be the case but feared to find out. She started to suspect so when she saw those two soldiers armour and guns, they were like nothing she's seen before and also she could see the man taken back when she said when she told him where she was from. Now that he's confirmed it she feels terrified, it was bad enough to watch Sanya being taken from her but it's even worse to know that she's been taken to a strange new world. All Eila can think about know is. Where is Sanya? How do I find her now? Asking those question to herself suddenly gives her a brainwave if these people found her then maybe they found Sanya and the others too.

"Was there anyone else?" Eila asks him getting back to her feet. "Did you find anyone else when you found me?"

"No, a team was sent to investigate a report of a blue light appearing in the sky and an object falling to the ground" Bradford answers sounding like he's avoiding the question. "All the found was you in the field with an MG42 and some kind of machine attacked to each of your legs"

"That's a Striker Unit" Eila tells her but seeing the confusion in his face Eila knows she must explain further. "Is what I use and the rest of my squad use to fight the Neuroi"

"Was it the rest of your squad you were wounding we might have found"

"Yes a giant disk attacked us and the last thing I remember before crashing is chasing after some kind of aircraft"

"I'm sorry but your friends were abducted by aliens" Bradford says and his words feel like a knife digging into her heart. She knew her friends were taken but hearing him call it abducted sends a whole new wave of fear and panic through her. She always heard stories of girls being abducted before and all of those ended in rape and or murder. "We'll keep an eye out for your friends but we don't have the resources and technology to go looking for them"

"Thank you but why did you believe me?" Eila asks looking at him more closely trying to determine if he really does believe her or not. "I told you a crazy story where everything is wrong according to you"

"Because it's my job to fight the creatures who attacked and abducted your friends" Bradford answers kneeling down and talking more gently as if noticing the worry within Eila. "I'm seconded in command here and it's our job to protect people from them and I promise to do everything I can to find your friends"

"Who took them?" Eila asks her worry turning into rage.

"We don't know who they are? Where they come from but they attack at will every now and then abducting whoever they can" Bradford says shaking his head in disgust at their strength. "So far we can only react to their attacks and try to stop them"

There's a silence that fills the room more depressing then anything the other two have felt before, Eila realises that her chances of reuniting with her friends and most of all with Sanya are slim while Bradford thinks about the difference between Earths strength and the aliens. The silence drags on for seconds but feels like hours as the two of them continue to stay still and speechless. Finally though the silence comes to an end, unfortunately it's because of a loud deafening alarm joined by bright flashing red lights. Eila looks to Bradford and finds him sanding by the door about to go through it looking like he's in a hurry but as he opens the door he looks back at Eila.

"Follow me and stay close" He orders and Eila obeys without a word quickly falling in behind him.

He leads Eila out of her cell and down a long corridor that turns red every time the lights flash, the walls, floor and ceiling are all made from concert and there's no doors or windows other than the doors that lead into the cells. The two soldiers with shotguns follow a steps behind keeping pace with them with their fingers on the trigger waiting for Eila to show any sign that she's a threat that must be eliminated. The corridor ends at an elevator where Bradford ushers Eila in and they leave the guards behind as they ascend upwards. Looking up all Eila can see is a black void and a thin cable pulling the elevator upwards, instantly she's nervous at the sight of the thin cable knowing that it's all that's stopping her from falling to her death. As they ascend higher and higher Eila begins to believe that this base is under ground as no matter how high they climb the black void doesn't end or show any light above it.

The elevator finally stops and as Eila prepares to step of it does something she wasn't expecting, something that throws her into the side off Bradford and early to the floor with only the strong hands of Bradford on her arm stopping her from hitting the floor. The elevator moves sideways catching Eila completely of guard, she never thought an elevator could do that. Bradford helps her back to her feet and looks at her with concern written all over his face. Eila gives him a nod to thank him for catching her before she looks at the floor embarrassed at her fall. Eila glances out of the side of her eyes towards Bradford seeing if he's ok or not, Eila did slam into him pretty hard but he seems fine and uninjured as he returns his stare to the buttons in front of him.

Finally and after waiting a few seconds Eila finally hears the elevators doors slide open and Bradford step out. She follows him keeping just a step behind him and her head down as she walks through another concert corridor but this time the corridor is busy with people running around wearing the same uniform as Bradford. As she follows Bradford she can feel everyone's eyes stare into the back of head burning a whole right through her. This only makes her more nervous and because of this she lowers her head even more to the point where her neck hurts trying to avoid the burning stares. Bradford continues to lead her door the corridor which turns into more of a maze as there's more twists and turns then Eila could count. As they walk the lights and alarm end and now the only sound Eila can hear is the footsteps of everyone in the corridor echoing into the distance.

"Attention the alarm with a false alarm I repeat it was a false alarm" A female voice says over an intercom interrupting the sound of footsteps and once it's over Eila can hear Bradford sign in relief at the news. "All personal are o stand down"

"That could have been bad" Bradford mutters to himself in a voice so quiet that Eila could barely hear it as he shakes his head and sighs in relief once again.

"Is something wrong?" Eila asks finally speaking up and looking up from the cold concert floor.

"Not any more even though it could have been as half of our field team is hospitalized" Bradford answers as they reach a large metal door labelled "Commander" and he knock twice on the door.

"Enter" A voice says from the other side of the door. Bradford opens the door and walks in with Eila right behind him, they walk straight to the desk letting the door swing shut behind them. Sat behind the desk is an old man with tanned skin, blue eyes, short grey hair and a pale scar across his left check. The guy looks like his eighty years old and when he stands up to greet them Eila can see his left arm is missing below his elbow. "So this is the girl our field tam found"

"Yes sir" Bradford replies with a nod of his head.

"It's nice to meet you miss I'm General Jordon Hodson the big boss around here" He says extending his right hand towards her and Eila can see that his little finger is missing. Eila is hesitant to take his hand and all she can do is stare at his severed finger, he seems to have noticed this and she can tell when he says. "Oh don't worry about that is just an old war wound from the Falklands that I got when I was still a sergeant"

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen" Eila finally response as she takes his hand but she doesn't think about his severed finger as her mind is now trying to figure out where the Falklands are. "It nice to meet you too"

"Now then Eila I'm going to need you to tell me how you got here as from what I've heard you not from our universe and in yours the earth is under attack from an alien race" Jordon asks her as he sits back down and motions for Eila to sit down in the seat opposite him. "Bradford Dr. Vahlen what to see you"

"Understood" Bradford says before leaving the room and leaving Eila alone with the Commander. Instantly Eila's hands begin to shake as she finds herself alone with the old scared leader who clearly knows more about her then she knows of him.

"So Eila can you start by telling me how you got here?" Jordon asks as he places a note pad and pen in front of him. Eila tells him everything she knows staring with herself and Sanya returning to base and ending with the blue light wrapping around her body, the whole time she speaks she sees Jordon write down the key points in her story on his note pad. "I see so one of their ships brought you here" Eila nods. "So now can you tell me about the Neuroi?"

"They appeared out of nowhere in 1939 and quickly overran most of Europe and North Africa within by 1941, Karlsland hold them for some time but eventually they too were pushed back after Berlin fell. After that Europe's last hope was Britannia where everyone contracted their efforts in holding and pushing back the Neuroi. I was recruited into the Suomus air force in 1942 and in 1943 I was sent to Britannia to join the 501st Joint fighter wing. From there I and the 501th pushed back the Neuroi and liberated Gallia, then Venezia. Before I came here we were just sent to the front lines in a preparation to free Karlsland" Eila answers but she quickly realises she told him about the war and not the Neuroi so she carries on speaking. "The Neuroi are nearly unstoppable, they can reaerate any damage they take and the only way to kill them is to destroy their core, a red crystal that's somewhere inside them. They pack a punch as they fire red beams out of red dotes on their bodies that melt metal and explode on impact"

"Did you notice if any of these creatures followed you through?" He asks and Eila shakes her head. "Good now then on to you. You said you was in the military but aren't you a little too young?"

"No witches loss their powers as they get older so most are my age when they join" Eila tells him and she can see he's surprised and confused at her answer. "Are there no witches here?"

"No they were reportedly killed off in the medieval age but no one knows if they were really witches" Jordon answers. "So you're a real life witch?"

"Yes" Eila replies as she summons her familiar and a pair of fox ears and tail grows out of her body nearly making Jordon fall backwards out of his chair in shock. Eila can't help but smile at his reaction despite how nervous she still feels. "I'm a real life witch"


	3. Making friends and an enemy

Previously on Abduction

"Did you notice if any of these creatures followed you through?" He asks and Eila shakes her head. "Good now then on to you. You said you was in the military but aren't you a little too young?"

"No witches loss their powers as they get older so most are my age when they join" Eila tells him and she can see he's surprised and confused at her answer. "Are there no witches here?"

"No they were reportedly killed off in the medieval age but no one knows if they were really witches" Jordon answers. "So you're a real life witch?"

"Yes" Eila replies as she summons her familiar and a pair of fox ears and tail grows out of her body nearly making Jordon fall backwards out of his chair in shock. Eila can't help but smile at his reaction despite how nervous she still feels. "I'm a real life witch"

* * *

><p>As soon as her familiar is summoned three soldiers burst into the room guns drawn, one has a shotgun while the other two have some kind of rifles. They point their guns straight at Eila's head, their fingers on the triggers and their faces covered with looks of shock. Eila would have probable found their reactions funny is well but the fact that they are aiming guns at her wipes the smile from her face. All she can think about now is "Thank god they haven't killed me", not about the funny shocked looks on their faces or the utter surprise in their eyes that would normal make her smile ore giggle.<p>

"Stand down" Jordon orders before someone gets an itchy trigger finger and much to Eila's relief clearly shown by the long sigh she takes after hearing those last two word. "She was just proving her calm and not going to attack right Eila"

"But sir she could be some kind of Thin Man we haven't seen before" The soldier with the shotgun says in a Karlsland accent as he and the others continue to point their guns at Eila's head making her think that sigh of relief was a bit premature.

"If she was than this whole room would be full of gas already no stand down" Jordon tells them with more force behind his words finally getting the soldiers to reluctantly lower their guns but they still keep their safeties off and fingers on the trigger. "Now please leave us"

"Yes sir" The shotgunner replies with his disagreement at Jordon's orders clear in his voice. He waits for the other two to leave before he follows giving Eila one last harsh look that makes her shiver in fear.

"Sorry about him Hermann can be an asshole at times but he's a good soldier and loyal to the bone" Jordon says once the door closes behind the men. "Now then let's get back to business, just to recap you are a witch and you fight this aliens called Neuroi. You and your friends have been taken by the aliens from your world to ours and now your friends are missing. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that's It" Eila answers with a small nod of her head.

"I have one more question for you then" Jordon says readying his pen so he can write down her answer. "Are you hungry?"

"What… Um yes" Eila replies clear surprised at the question, she never expected him to ask her that and her surprise is clearly shown on her face and heard in her voice.

"Well then follow me" Jordon tells her in a cheerful voice as he stands up. "It's dinner time anyway so how about I answer some of your questions over the meal"

"Ok" Eila says and just then her stomach grumbles showing how hungry she really is.

"While then let's get going" Jordon says as he steps towards the door.

Jordon leads her back into the corridor where it's surprisingly empty compared to what it was like ten minutes ago. Only a few people are now here, mostly people who look like builders repairing a vent. Apart from them the only person in sight is Hermann the soldier with a shotgun from earlier who nearly blow Eila's head off. He's stood in the corridor blocking their path with his fingers still holding the trigger of his shotgun. His which Eila can now see is covered in long pale scares one of which nearly cuts through his left beautiful green eye, Eila has never thought of someone's eye colour as beautiful before, while she thinks Sanya's eyes are more beautiful but then again to her everything about Sanya is beautiful. He looks determined and scared at the same time clearly seeing Eila as a threat that must be dealt with at once.

"Sargent you better have a good reason for this" Jordon says placing himself between Eila and Hermann.

"Yes sir I do" Hermann replies coldly. "That things a threat and you're treating her like a guest. She should be locked up somewhere not walking around this base"

"Calm down we've already determined she's not a threat" Jordon tells him. "I don't blame you for being suspicious but this is going too far without proof"

"But sir…" Hermann started to complain but Jordon swiftly cuts him off.

"But nothing! Now go back to the barracks and we will discuss this further later" Jordon says in such a commanding voice that Eila has no dealt in her mind about his authority.

"Yes sir" Hermann responds in a defeated tone before he walks past them knocking Eila with his shoulder as he passes nearly knocking her to the floor.

After that Jordon takes Eila straight to the mess hall where they find a crowded room filled with all kinds of people. Scientists in white coat, people in green sweaters and soldiers still wearing their armour and holstering pistols on their hips. The room is the nosiest place Eila has ever been in, she fought in battle quieter than this. The whole room is filled with voices, laughter and shouting that combine to make a noise that nearly deafens Eila. She follows Eila to a table at the back of then room where Bradford is sat alongside two others. The first is clearly a scientist with pretty smooth skin, short brown hair, blue eyes and she's wearing a white coat that's neatly buttoned up. The second is an old man nearly bold with white hair circling around a large bold patch on the top of his head, thick bushy eyebrows, grey eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and he's wearing a green jacket white T-shirt and red tie underneath. Bradford as well as the other two people at the table see Jordon and Eila coming and give them a smile in greeting knowing that anything vocal will not reach their ears in this ruckus.

"So how's everyone?" Jordon asks as he sits down, Eila nervously sits down in the seat next to him and before she can make herself comfortable a young lady wearing a chief's apron walks over and places a tray of food in front of Eila and Jordon. The food isn't much to look at, just a metal boll containing what Eila can only describe as brown mush, a glass of water and an apple.

"Good commander" The women says and instantly Eila can tell she's from Karlsland or Germany as it's known here. "Research is proceeding as scheduled and we should have a working Arch Thrower by the end of the week"

"The S.H.I.V my teams be working on should be ready for testing around that time too" The old man says sounding like he's from China. "The drive and remote systems are working fine but the fire controls are… Well they end up breaking too easy resulting in a miss fires and an injured colleague"

"Good the Arc Throwers will be a great help in the field" Jordon replies looking at the women before he turns his attention to the old man. "I want a report on my desk about your injured colleague by this evening"

"Yes sir" The old man says looking down at his tray of half eaten food.

There's a moment of silence in which Eila bravely takes a spoonful of the brown mush which surprisingly tastes a lot better than it looks. It tastes of chocolate and the sugar someone added to it gives it the perfect sweetness that instantly makes Eila's mouth watery and her stomach rumble craving more. She takes another larger spoon full and just as she was about to take another the women speaks up.

"So who have we got here?" The women asks nodding in Eila's direction.

"Eila, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen" Eila answers after swallowing her mouthful of delicious sweet mush.

"Nice to meet you Eila I'm Dr. Vahlen" She says extending her hand across the table, Eila shakes her hand thankful that the women doesn't mind the sweat that has gathered in her palm. Dr. Vahlen's hand shake is firm and strong, Eila can't help but feel safe with her hand entwined with this women's.

"And I'm Dr. Shen" The old man says also taking and shaking Eila's hand but his hand doesn't give her the same feeling of security that Dr. Vahlen's did.

With the introductions out of the way the adults start discussing new ideas for research and development nearly putting Eila to sleep with all their technical talk so she tunes them out, on the odd occasion she looks up at them she'll momentarily lock eyes with Dr. Vahlen only for ever her or the doctor to quickly look away. Every time their eye's meet Eila can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach something she only felt around Sanya. "No it can't be the same feeling as for Sanya!" Eila screams in her mind as she reaches that conclusion. "I'm Sanya's and Sanya's alone!"

She had just finished eating her food a lot fast than normal. She tried to concentrate on her food instead of the doctors hopping to stop herself from meeting that women's eyes. As a result of this she eat her meal in record time probable looking like pig in the progress, she hopes the doctors doesn't see her as a pig. "Wait! Why do I care what she thinks about me?" Eila mind demands and she thinks about it intently for a few moments. The doctors does have pretty skin like Sanya's, beautiful blue eye's that warms Eila's heart whenever their eyes meet and she has a nice voice that reminds her of her sisters beautiful singing voice. "That's it" She tells her mind. "I like her because she reminds me of Sanya"

Just as she was about to finish off her drink that deafening alarm sounds again along with the blinding lights startling Eila so much she drops her glass of water smashing it sending glass and water all over the floor. "Bradford go to the Mission Control and handle the get a clear picture on the situation, doctor's head back to your departments and be ready to give support!" Jordon shouts surprising Eila that his voice can be heard over all this noise.

"Yes sir!" all of them reply simultaneously.

"Eila come with me please!" Jordon shouts turning to face Eila while the other leave. Eila nods in response knowing her voice will never be like his and be heard above all this noise. He leads Eila out of the mess hall and into a quiet area where the alarms can still be heard but they can talk without shouting. He hesitates for a moment before asking her. "I don't normally do this but I have little choice, can you go with our assault team and help secure the area?" He asks and it's clear at once how rare something like this is. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't hold it against you but I can really use your help"

"Yes but I want your help to find my friends in return I want you to help me find my friends" Eila purposes and she can instantly see the relief flood his eyes. "Also why ask me?"

"Because I can tell by the look in your eyes that have seen combat before and I could tell you was telling the truth about fighting the Neuroi" Jordon answers. "And we could use all the help we can get right now as most of our field operatives are ever dead or too wounded to fight" He admits shaking his head in shame. "Now come with me we don't have much time"

"Ok but I don't think I will be able to use your guns" Eila points out.

"I thought of that" Jordon replies as he stops shaking his head. "We have your MG 42 and it's in working order, now follow me we have to hurry"

"Great" Eila says for two reasons, firstly because she was glad to be reunited with her gun and secondly she meant it sarcastically because she wasn't looking forward to rushing around.

Jordon leads her back into the noisy corridor where the sirens pond Eila's ear drums to the point where she thinks they'll burst. He leads her back through the corridors where thankfully the sirens get quieter and quieter the further they go until the point where the noise becomes just a quiet unmistakeable sound. He leads her into what appears to be a hanger where three soldiers wait in front of some sort of aircraft, Eila can't see any engines on it which makes her wonder how it moves.

The soldiers stand to attention as soon as Jordon and Eila approach them, the first person Eila see's is Hermann still holding his shotgun, the second is a man holding one of those strange rifles, he has short black hair, grey eyes and looks like he's from Fuso and the third is a women with hair the colour of honey that hangs halfway down her back and smells just like it looks, she has bright green eye's like emeralds and red lips which form a smile once Eila and Jordon reach the trio, she also has one of those strange rifles like the Fuso man and she appears to be European.

"I'll make this quick, since we are running low on personal I'm sending Eila here into the field with you" Jordon tells them but before he can continue something must be wrong with his left ears as his only hand goes straight to it. During that time when he's holding his ear Eila looks to the group of soldiers to see how they feel about her, the women seems happy and gives her a smile when she notices Eila looking at her, the Fuso man doesn't seem fazed keeping his gaze on Jordon the entire time but Hermann screams hatred at her giving Eila the most evil hate filled stare possible when she looks his way. "Understood" Jordon says to no one as he moves his hand away from his ear and it hits Eila like a ton of bricks, there was nothing wrong with his ear, he was just on the radio. "That earlier false alarm wasn't false and now a South Korean military convoy have gone missing. I'm sure you're all aware of the current situation in Korea and this missing convoy is only making the problem worse so it imperative that we handle this quickly" He pause looking around as another man walks up holding Eila's machinegun. "Like I said Eila is going with you so Jennifer keep an eye on her"

"Yes sir" Jennifer responds in a distinctive Gallian accent.

"Sargent Yutaka you have command on this mission" Jordon says and the Fuso man replies with a nod. "Good look out there" Jordon says before leaving and the man hands Eila back her gun with only two magazines included the one loaded into the gun.

"Let's get going" Yutaka orders as soon as Jordon's back is turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>

**I wish you happy new year and hope you enjoy this chapter, continue to enjoy this story and my other stories.**

**Let me know what you think of my stories and if there is anything you want changed or to happen as I'm always open to ideas and suggestion also let me know if you spot any mistakes, I try to catch them but some slip through so let me know if you spot any and I will correct them as soon as possible.**

**I want to make my chapters for the new year the best yet and with your help I know I can do so please review and let me know your thoughts so I can achieve this goal.**


	4. The valley

Previously on Abduction

"I'll make this quick, since we are running low on personal I'm sending Eila here into the field with you" Jordon tells them but before he can continue something must be wrong with his left ears as his only hand goes straight to it. During that time when he's holding his ear Eila looks to the group of soldiers to see how they feel about her, the women seems happy and gives her a smile when she notices Eila looking at her, the Fuso man doesn't seem fazed keeping his gaze on Jordon the entire time but Hermann screams hatred at her giving Eila the most evil hate filled stare possible when she looks his way. "Understood" Jordon says to no one as he moves his hand away from his ear and it hits Eila like a ton of bricks, there was nothing wrong with his ear, he was just on the radio. "That earlier false alarm wasn't false and now a South Korean military convoy have gone missing. I'm sure you're all aware of the current situation in Korea and this missing convoy is only making the problem worse so it imperative that we handle this quickly" He pause looking around as another man walks up holding Eila's machinegun. "Like I said Eila is going with you so Jennifer keep an eye on her"

* * *

><p>Eila has been on the aircraft for only half an hour and already she can't wait to get off. Hermann has done nothing but glare at her for the entire journey, his stare is so full of hate that it has Eila nervous and scared. He has his finger on the trigger and his eyes never leave Eila, he's just waiting, waiting for any excuse to shoot her. Jennifer seems nice and has a better aura around her which is at least providing some comfort to Eila and Sargent Yutaka doesn't seem to mind her at least, if he does have a problem he must be very good at hiding it or professional enough that he won't let it affect the mission. Most of the trip has silent without a word uttered by anyone unless it was necessary, the silence is only broken when Bradford comes on the radio.<p>

"This is Central as of ten minutes ago the South Korean Army have begun to mass at the border and the North Korean's are also massing" Bradford tells them his face appearing on a screen inside the aircraft as well as aerial pictures of troops moving alongside tanks. The picture quickly changes to a map and Bradford continues once it's zoomed into a certain area. "The convoy was last seen in this area, your mission is to locate the convoy and ascertain its fate. Current enemy strength is unknown so be vigilant and stay on your toes"

"Everyone ready?" Yutaka asks as soon as Bradford finishes and the screen goes blank.

"Yes sir" Both Jennifer and Hermann reply.

Eila is silent not really paying any attention, the first time she knows they are waiting for her answer is when Jennifer nudges her. "Eila, Yutaka asked if you are ready"

"Oh, I'm ready" Eila tells him noticing that he is giving her an impatient stare.

"You better me" Hermann comments bitterly as he loads his shotgun.

Eila doesn't respond partly because doesn't want to argue back which is something he clearly wants her to do but mostly because the aircraft dives downward making her stomach flip and forcing her to focuses her entire will on not screaming. Eila has dived onto countless amounts of Neuroi before but never in one of those dives did her stomach flip as much as it has just done, never has it frightened her to the point of screaming something she hasn't done since she was a child. Then almost as quickly as the aircraft begun its dive it stopped and Eila can feel the thud as the aircraft touches down. The back instantly opens and Hermann runs out along with Jennifer and Yutaka all aiming their guns at the surrounding scenery, Eila quickly joins them only she doesn't raise her gun to the surrounding area.

They are in a small forested valley with a river and road at the bottom, the aircraft dropped them off at the end of the valley and in the distance at the other end Eila can see several columns of smoke raising in the distance. The river rages wildly making it impossible to set foot in without being washed away, on ever side of the river and covering the tall hills is a thick forest so thick that Eila can't see past the first tree line. The only way to move through this valley is along a single dirt road with only a single lane.

"Hermann take point, Jennifer take the rear Eila go with her!" Yutaka orders above the sound of the river as the aircraft takes off into a holding pattern. Everyone gets into formation and moves forward along the dirt road. The river is raging so loudly that it is becoming impossible to hear anything, it seems the further along the valley they press the louder the river becomes. "Stay in sight of each other!"

They keep on going forward and after five minutes of walking the first vehicle comes into sight. It's a blazing metal vehicle with a machinegun turret on top, its paint is a mixture of different shades of green and has begun to melt in the heat. The vehicle has turned on its side blocking the road and several holes have been melted right through its hull, they have a green glowing light giving off a lot of smoke around the holes. Two bodies lay in front of the burning wreck, both have green smoking holes through their chests and their weapons taken.

"Two dead!" Hermann says approaching the bodies.

"Ok!" Yutaka replies stopping both Eila and Jennifer. "You two hang back and cover us!"

"Yes sir!" Jennifer response.

"Hermann go round to the left I got the right!" Yutaka orders walking towards the right side of the burning wreck.

"Right behind…" Hermann begins to say but a green ball of light interrupt's him nearly taking off his head. "Contact left!"

"How many?" Yutaka asks rushing over to him. Eila looks to where the shot came from and sees four little grey men with big heads emerging out of the forest on the other side of the river.

"Four Sectoid's on the opposite bank!" Hermann answers ducking under another green light ball.

"Everyone engage!" Yutaka orders firing across the river.

The fire fight begins. Jennifer and Yutaka between them shred one of the Sectoid's in a hail of fire, Hermann with his shotgun not having the range to take them out keeps watch for any additional threats. Eila isn't sure how to fight them, where to aim and how they will react to her bullets, all she can do is hit the deck and shoot at them hoping she'll learn how to fight them quickly. Eila takes aim at one of the creatures as another falls and pulls the trigger emptying half her magazine into it and sending it flying backwards several feet spraying green blood from the bullet holes.

"Incoming Floaters left flank!" Hermann shouts firing his shotgun indicating that they are right on top of them.

Eila looks over her shoulder following Hermann's shot to a monstrous creature. Eila can't tell if they are machines or living creatures, their entire body is covered in metal thick enough to deflect Hermann's shotgun blast, on their backs appears to be some kind of engines and their eyes, their eyes are dark red and seem to shine directly into Eila's soul making her terrified. All three fire the same green ball as the big headed creatures across the river before Hermann fires a second shot this time hitting one in the head causing it to full out of the sky and landing dead on the dirt road. But their shots have already did their job, all three hit Yutaka truing him into a bloody mess against the side of the burning wreck. The first shot severs his right arm off and splits his rifle in half, the other too hit his chest cutting him in half and scattering his blood and guts all over the place.

"Shit Sargent Yutaka's down!" Hermann shouts as he fires another shot but the Floater he targets quickly serves to avoid his shot with ease.

"Eila take out the last one across the river!" Jennifer shouts over the sound of the river and of the battle before turning to face Hermann. "Calm down and take them out! If you don't then we're all dead" Eila does what she is told and fires bringing down the last of the big headed things across the river with a short burst through its big fat head. Turning around she sees another Floater go down, this one with his engine inflames screeching for the entire descent and exploding on impact with the rivers surface. "Lima Two we need extract now!" Jennifer shouts into her radio. "We have a man down!"

"This is Lima Two we can't land until you deal with that last remaining Floater" A voice most likely the pilot replies over the radio.

"We're working on it Lima Two!" Jennifer tells him as she empties her magazine trying to hit the Floater.

The Floater starts to duck and weave, swerve and turn easily dodging every shot both Jennifer and Hermann fire at it. It's incredibly elusive first dodging their attack then returning fire, that things shots are incredibly accurate only missing their target by millimetres or by their target dodging. Eila takes aim at it but every time she gets it in her sight that things moved out of the way. She tries and tries again but to no avail and comes to the conclusion she needs to use her magic to predict the enemy's movement. On that thought Eila summons her familiar, a silver glow engulfs her body drawing everyone's attention, even that creatures frozen at the sight of her glow. A pair of fox ears grows out of her head and a tail out of her lower back, she kept her eyes closed during the summoning so when she opens them to find everyone seen that creatures eyes fixed on her it's a surprise. But it's a surprise she doesn't show taking advantage of the creatures distracted state she fires the last of her bullets into the dazed Floater causing it to explode in mid-air.

"Eila… What… What the hell are you?" Jennifer asks clearly terrified of Eila now.

"She's a threat!" Hermann tells her. "She led us into this ambush and got Yutaka killed!"

"No I never!" Eila shouts back as her fox ears and tail disappears into her body.

"Yes you did!" Hermann yells with spit flying from his mouth as he does while he raises his shotgun at her once again. "But I'm going to put you down so you can't do it again"

"Her…" Jennifer begun to say but before she could finish he pulls the trigger and all Eila can do is close her eyes and wait for the impact. But it doesn't come, all that comes is the click that says the guns empty. The shock and relief of the moment overwhelm Eila so much she falls onto her backside as she opens her eyes just in time to see Hermann throw his shotgun to the ground in a temper and draw his pistol. "Hermann what are you doing?"

"Ending this!" Hermann coldly answers back as he raises the pistol towards Eila's head.

"No wait!" Eila pleads, but it full on death ears. Tears start to form in her eyes as she looks down the barrel waiting for death. Her thought turn to Sanya who she'll never she again, Sanya who'll be left to die in that ship, Sanya who she failed to save. She can't die now Sanya's counting on her, she has to save her. "Please I have to save Sanya!"

"Too bad!" Hermann shouts as his gun draws level with Eila's eyes.

"Hermann stop this!" Jennifer shouts clearly alarmed raising the gun above Eila's head as it fires, the bullet may missed her but it sailed close enough to the top of her that she can feel it blow her hair. "We do not kill people like this!"

"Why shouldn't we?" Hermann asks. "She's responsible for Yutaka being cut to pieces!"

"Because we don't know for sure!" Jennifer counters. "It's not our choice if she lives or dies!"

"She deserves…" Hermann begins to say as he raises his pistol but Jennifer knocks him out with on clean quick chop to the back of the head. "You'll regret this" He warns as he falls barely audible above the roar of the river. "You'll regret it"

"Lima Two LZ is clear come and pick us up!" Jennifer says into her radio before turning back to face Eila whose tears are now running down her cheeks. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Eila says but too quietly to be heard over the raging river. "I'm Ok!"

"Well the Skyranger should be landing soon to take us back!" Jennifer tells her. "I be on lookout can you keep an eye on Hermann for me!" Eila nods and before she can even look up and wipe away her tears the aircraft or as Jennifer just called it a Skyranger drops out of the clouds and land only a few meters away. Eila can't believe how quiet that thing is, she only heard it just before it touched down crashing a Floater corpse in the process. "All aboard!" Eila gets in and throws herself down in the nearest seat whilst Jennifer carries Hermann in and secures him in his chair before seating herself. "The trip will be half an hour longer due to bad weather" The pilot says over the radio as the ramp closes and the aircraft becomes airborne. "Who is this Sanya you want to save?"

Eila looks up to see Jennifer move to the seat next to her with a friendly smile on her face, Eila hesitates a moment trying to decide whether or not to answer but in the end she does. "The nicest and most friendly girl I've ever met" Eila tells her smiling at the memory's she shared with her friend despite the war dominating them all. "She's really quiet but once you get to know her she will speak a bit more to you"

"So are you two a couple?" Jennifer asks nudging her with her elbow and causing Eila to blush. "It's just you really light up when you were talking about her and now this blush"

"No we not dating but…" Eila answers thinking deeply about her relationship and feelings for Sanya. "I don't even know if she likes me that way"

"Well have you ever asked her?" Jennifer's question puts Eila in another deep thought as she tries to picture Sanya and if she ever shown any sign of love towards he not as a friend but as a girlfriend causing her blush to grow brighter.

"No I... Couldn't do it" Eila answers lowing her head wishing she had told Sanya how she felt long ago but know, know it's too late. Tears start to form in her eyes as she imagines looking over Sanya's mangled corpse know she'd died without knowing how she felt.

"Well then how do you know she doesn't like you back?" Jennifer asks with a smile on her face as she places a hand on Eila's shoulder. "She'll be stupid to turn you down"


	5. The Girl From The Woods

Hermann is still unconscious as the aircraft lands back at the base, Jennifer stayed mostly silent throughout the fight and to be honest Eila kind of liked the silence on the way back. Jennifer's advice about being straight with Sanya and telling her how she feels kept Eila's mind occupied for the flight, she finally figured out what she'll say, how she'll tell Sanya she loves her. Now all she need is the confidence to say it. Eila didn't realize the aircraft has landed until there's a soft thud indicating the craft landing and Jenifer tapping heron the shoulder. The ramp slowly lowers itself and outside Eila can hear the engines shutting down and several voices shouting to each other, the light outside the craft is bright a blinds Eila for a few minutes and once her eyes readjusted to the light she can see Bradford walking towards the ramp.

"Jennifer can you take Eila to the barracks and find her a bunk" Branford says as he steps up the ramp. "I'll take care of Hermann"

"Yes sir" Jennifer replies before turning round to face Eila. "Come on Eila let's get some rest"

"Ok" Eila says as she gets to her feet.

Jennifer leads Eila straight out of the hanger and Eila can help feeling great and feeling better with each step she takes away from Hermann. She leads Eila into the elevator and pressing the button, Eila isn't looking forward to the elevator ride after the last time she was in one but she thankful that it will take her away from Hermann and his gunning pointing at her. The lift only goes down for a short time maybe one or two floors at the most before it stops and starts moving horizontally to the left, this time Eila was ready for the change of direction and didn't loss her footing. It's barely a second before the elevator stops and opens up to allow them to exit the lift.

They step foot into a clean corridor which has a metal floor and the walls are made of stone, lights hang down from the ceiling at regular intervals lighting up the area. This part of the base seems much older than the other parts Eila has been in so far but it's also emptier, there's not a soul in sight or a sound in ear shot apart from their own footsteps that echo through the corridor. Jennifer leads Eila down the corridors passing several doors until she comes to a halt and opens a door labelled Women's Sleeping Quarters. Inside the room are two rows of bunk beds carved into the stone walls, two rows of lockers run through the centre of the room separating to two rows of bunks. Each bed has a white pillow and a grey blanket, the matrices is thin and doesn't look like it will be very comfortable. The room is poorly lit by only two lights hanging from the ceiling, one of the lights is flickering on and off indicating that it needs to be changed. The floor is spotless without a single speck of dust in sight, the room smells fresh and clean but it's also cold inside. Looking once again at the grey blankets on the beds and Eila doubts that they will be able to keep her warm during the night. Jennifer quickly walks over to a bed that she knows is unoccupied, it's in the far corner of the room at the end of the row of bunks.

"You can have this bunk" Jennifer says turning to face Eila while patting the bed. "My bed is the one above"

"Ok" Eila replies sitting down on her bed finding it a lot more comfortable then she thought.

"There's only ten other people in this room so it's not a problem if you don't want this bed" Jennifer tells her.

"No this bed ok" Eila says taking a quick look around the room.

"Ok then" Jennifer says looking at her watch. "Lights out is in an hour so how about we have a shower before bed" She suggests with a smile growing on her face. "I don't know about you but I can really use a wash"

"Me too" Eila replies before a problem comes to mind, a big one. "Wait I don't have any clothes to change into"

"You do now" A voice calls out and when Eila turns round to see who it is she finds Dr. Vahlen walking towards her holding a small pile of clothes with a towel on top. "We managed to find some clothes that would fit when you were gone, the top two sets under the towel is for everyday use and the bottom set is a pair of pyjamas"

"Thank you" Eila says as she takes the clothes from the doctor.

"Problem solved" Jennifer says getting her own towel and pyjamas from her locker. "Care to join us doctor?"

Hear the question makes Eila's stomach flip as the sudden image of Dr. Vahlen naked enters her mind. "Yeah I could use a shower" Dr. Vahlen answers and Eila has to busy herself in gathering up her towel and pyjamas to stop her mind from wonder back to the naked images of the doctor.

Eila followers the two women out the room and down the corridor entering the Women's Shower Room which is only two doors down. The shower room isn't anything special, there's a wooden bench and some lockers on one side of the room and shower heads sticking out of the wall on the other side. There is no privacy for anyone taking a shower, not a screen or curtain separates the showers, this doesn't bother Eila much as she was used to seeing the other witches naked when she bathed with them but the thought of seeing the doctor naked makes her nervous. The floor and walls of the room are covered in white tiles with several drains built into the floor, the lights in this room are built into the stone ceiling and they only barely light up the room just enough to see. Eila followers the two women other to the locker hanging up her pyjamas and towel on a peg, there's a row of metal pegs sticking out of the tiled wall hidden beside the lockers that Eila didn't notice before. As she gets undressed and her bare feet hits the tiled floor she final notices how clod the tiles are, she immediately jumps onto the bench raising her feet from the ground. She can hear both Jennifer and the doctor laugh at her actions which makes her lower head and her checks to turn lightly red, Jennifer places a hand on Eila's shoulder as she laughs making her shiver from how cold her skin is.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Jennifer tells her as the pairs laughter dies down. "Now let's get in the shower"

Eila followers the pair towards the shower heads and stands under one as it rattles as water prepares to pour out of it. The water that fall from the show is warm, Eila has to feel the water cover her skin for several minutes before she can believe it, she thought that the water would come out as cold as the floor and take ages to warm up, instead the water comes out at the perfect temperature and Eila can't help the sigh of relief that leaves her mouth as she feels the warm water pour over her body. The water feels so nice that Eila losses herself, she closes her eyes and just feels the warm water drip down her body covering and warming every inch of her. Eila lets the water drench her body and run through her hair, after a few minutes the doctor passes a bar of soap to Eila, then Jennifer before taking one for herself from a cupboard next to the end shower.

"Oh this feels good" Jennifer sighs as the dirt and blood from the early battle washes of her body and pours down one of the drains. "This water can make you forget all your worries"

"Yeah it always helps me relax after working for hours without a break" Dr. Vahlen adds and as Eila looks over to the other two women for the first time since entering the shower room she knows it was a mistake.

Lucchini would be in heaven here and so would Yoshika Eila thinks as she thinks back to Yoshika in the bath always staring at everyone's breasts. The uniform and armour Jennifer wears and the lab clothes Dr. Vahlen wears does a great job in hiding how large the two women's breasts are. Both of the ladies have breasts as big as Lynne's and maybe even Shirley in Jennifer's case, Eila quickly turns away before she starts to stare and watch the droplets of water drip down off them. It was already too late though as she starts to imagine groping both of the ladies, she really wishes she was Lucchini right now so she could do it and most likely get away with it.

"So how's your research coming along?" Jennifer asks as Eila begins to rub soap over her body.

"Good" Dr. Vahlen answers and she replies in technical terms that Eila can't even begin to understand so she just blocks out their conversation and concentrates on washing herself.

Meanwhile in the commander's office Hermann, Bradford and Jordon sit down discussing the recent mission. Hermann final woke up only five minutes ago and before he can say a word Bradford was taking him straight to the commander. They have just finished going over the mission for the tenth time and Jorden has stopped writing notes after the sixth time so he now sits twirling his pen and Hermann's lips move say the same thing for the eleventh time. Bradford has moved a chair so he's sat against the wall with a good view of Hermann, Hermann is sat in the chair explaining himself shaking like a leaf.

"So Eila, a girl that just got here organised the last ambush and lead Yutaka to his death" Bradford tells him summing up the long story. "Despite being unconscious when she arrived, having some of her friends kidnapped by the aliens and she has no knowledge about them or us and you know that nearly everyone has heard rumours about us"

"She passed the test so she's not a Thin Man and also she passed a lie detector test" Jordon adds putting his pen down. "Are you sure you're not letting your past get in the way of your judgement?"

Hermann is silent as he thinks back to when he was five years old and happy. He lived with his mother and farther just outside of Berlin, his mother owned and ran a small store that barely made a profit while his father was a general in the German High Command and one of the highest ranking officer in the whole army. Hermann would often play alone in the large green woods behind his house, he would disappear into the woods for hours playing soldier and using a stick as a pretend gun. Normally he would pretend to be a knight is well using the stick as a sword and fighting other knights and dragons to save a princess, he would normally win after a long hard fight occasionally faking missing an arm or leg. But those woods which he once filled with laughter will soon lead to his misery.

It all started on a foggy morning, the sun had only just risen but already the heat alone made Hermann sweat, despite the fog around him Hermann could still see fine in every direction. The ground is rock hard after being backed in the sun so at least he won't have to worry about getting muddy. The first time he sees her he was just jumping over the small ditch making the boundaries of the woods, he sees a girl about his own age disappearing behind a tree and he just shrugs it off thinking her just imagined her. She couldn't be real the girl had white hair something Hermann has only seen on old people, bright blue eyes that seem too bright to be real and her checks seemed too red and its n cold enough to get red cheeked from the air.

The second time he sees her is an hour later when the last of the fog has cleared, she was sat on top of a hill watching Hermann pretend to protect a princess from a band of imaginary bandits. She was sat up there with her hands crossed over her chest and her legs crossed watching him, she didn't move until after Hermann stopped what he was doing, at that point she runs into the woods and out of sight. The third time he saw her was an hour later but this time it ended differently, this time he saw her walking towards him, Hermann stops what he is doing to watch her approach.

"Guten morgen" Hermann say as the girl stops right in front of him but says nothing in return. "Who are you?"

"Alice" Girl finally replies after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I'm Hermann" Hermann says extending his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Alice says taking and shaking his hand. Hermann should have known something was wrong by that hand shake alone, Alice's hand is stone cold and feels rubbery but Hermann was too young to see those things as warning signs. "Can I play?"

"Sure" Alex replies with a smile on his face happy for the company. The two of them spend the entire day playing together, they ran around using sticks as swords, guns and having a blast. Hermann can't remember the last time he laughed so much to the point where his hips hurt, Alice is laughing just as much even falling over with laughter at some points. Hermann feels like he's made a good friend and he knows its dinner time but he doesn't want his fun to end, that's when he makes the biggest mistake of his life. "Hey Alice do you want to come round my house for dinner?"

"Ok" Alice answers with a big smile on her face.

"Don't you need to go tell your family?" Hermann ask as the two of them start to walk towards Hermann's house.

"No they are hardly home so it's usually just me by myself" Alice tells him as they exit the woods.

They walk straight to Hermann's home with nothing seeming wrong but when Hermann opens the door the situation quickly changes. Alice slam Hermann through the front door breaking his arm and smashing the door. That's when Hermann knows something's wrong, Alice was strong, much stronger than any human could be. She was fast too, she charges into the house and straight to Hermann's father ripping his throat out before he know what hit hm. Then his mother dies next when Alice draws some strange pistol and fires three green balls through his mother's chest. Hermann feels sick but not because of the blood now covering the floor but because of how easily Alice tricked him, she used him to kill his father. Hermann looks up locking eyes with Alice for the last time, her blue eyes have turned dark green and a snake like tongue hangs from her mouth. She smiles at him and it's the most evil smile Hermann has ever seen and it still haunts him to this day. She then runs out of the front door leaving Hermann shaking in fear and weeping over his parent's bodies.

"Eila looks just like that girl just older" Hermann says looking back up at Jordon. "I can't help but remember her every time I see Eila"

"I'm sorry for your loss Hermann but Eila isn't that girl and is in need of help" Jordon tells him in a quiet voice. "We ran the tests to make sure but for now can you avoid her and I'll do my best to separate you two on missions even though I can't guarantee it in our current conditions"

"Yes sir" Hermann replies in a depressed tone after remember that day.


	6. A Familiar Face

Eila wakes up and nearly slams her head into the bunk above her, she hasn't slept on a bunk bed since she was based in Britannia or the United Kingdom as it is known in this world. Eila yawns stretching out of her limbs and looks for any sign of Sanya's presence only to find the memory suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks of Sanya being taken away. Tears start to form in her eyes but Eila quickly shakes her head clear of the thoughts and tries to focus her suddenness into determination, a determination to get Sanya back and finally tell her how she feels. The words of what she'll say are starting to form in her head and the images in her head of Sanya's smiling face are all she to keep going.

Once Eila's sure there's no more tears in her eye's she looks around the room to see everyone still in their beds fast asleep, up above her Eila can hear Jennifer snoring her head off and starts to wonder how she managed to sleep at all through all that noise. She slowly gets up and dresses into one of the sets of cloths Dr. Vahlen gave her and tip toes out of the room making sure she doesn't make a sound and wake anyone up. She quietly makes her way down the hall where she bumps into something hard hat barely moves when she hits it. Looking up Eila looks straight in the eyes of Bradford who looks tied and holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a set of keys in the other.

"I'm sorry" Eila quickly says taking a step back.

"It's ok" Bradford replies with a kind look. "So are you normally up this early?"

"Uh huh" Eila nods. "My friend Sanya… She normally does night patrols and she wakes me up when she gets in"

"There's an area set up for R&R just down the hall" Bradford tells her as he points down the hall behind Eila. "Take a right at the end of the corridor, the second right and the third door on your left should get you there" He pauses for a few seconds so Eila can take in the directions. "There's plenty to do there and a few snacks in there with a coffee machine"

"Ok I'll head over there" Eila says turning around but she quickly turns back. "Good morning by the way"

"Good morning" Bradford replies with a smile a small nod before Eila turns back around.

Eila walks down the hall and quickly find the room she's looking for, it's hard to miss it, a wooden do with a large painted R&R above it stands out a mile away. Inside the room it's huge, it's the size of the hanger and warm. The room is warm. Eila can't help but sigh and close her eyes at the sensation and feel it over her body, it's the warmest room Eila has been in since arriving in this world. When she opens her eyes to look around she's surprised at what she sees. There's two pool tables in the centre of the room, a darts board against the left wall and a bar against the right, they have an actual bar in their base. Eila continues to walk around the room until she comes to a halt at a row of sofas around the corner hiding behind the bar, there's a coffee table with a few papers and magazines on top.

Eila takes a few more steps forward and finds the coffee machine, thankfully she can find instructions on how to use it otherwise she would have been in trouble, she makes herself a cup of coffee probably taking twice the amount of time of it would take someone else. Once she has a cup in hand she returns to the sofa and starts to look through the selection of magazines and newspapers on the coffee table in front of her. On the table seems to be a selection of magazines and papers from all over the world to read, looking through them makes Eila wonder how many countries are involved with X-con. Eila selects a paper from Liberion or America as it is known here and starts to read, on the front cover is an article about some war on terror and below that is a small caption saying UFO spotted.

Upon seeing those words Eila instantly turns to the page where the main article is written, on that page she sees a craft similar to the one that took her to this world and Sanya to god knows where on that terrible night. Eila start to read through the story and finds nothing but some interviews with crazy sounding farmers but when she sees the pictures accompanying the article then she sees something that gives hope. She sees someone who looks like Hattori Shizuka running through the wood in the background just barely visible. Looking more closely at the picture and Eila knows it's her, her uniform is the same but a pit torn up and dirty, she's wearing no pants and underneath her uniform Eila can spot a blue swimsuit. She was so focused on staring at the picture that she didn't notice Jennifer standing behind her until she feels the women's hand touch her shoulder. Her touch makes Eila jump and nearly spill her coffee that she hasn't even tried yet.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Jennifer says with a smile as she walks over to the coffee machine. "So what's so interesting in the news?"

"I think I found one of my friends" Eila answers looking once again at the picture to make sure she isn't seeing things. "She's in this picture running in the background"

"Let me have a look" Jennifer says as she stops what she's doing and walks over taking the paper in her hands and looking closely at the image. "How can you tell it's her the girl running is so small?"

"Her uniform" Eila tells her. "And I'll recognize her face anywhere"

"Are you sure it's her?" Jennifer asks and Eila nods in response. "Then come with me we need to tell Bradford about this"

Jennifer moves the paper in to on hand and grabs Eila's hand with her other pulling the girl to her feet, it wasn't rough but it wasn't gentle. Eila can't help but enjoy the feel of holding someone else's hand, the warmth, strength and comfort of having someone's hand is something Eila hasn't felt since she came to this world. She was in so much of a daze that she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she heard the elevator doors close. Coming back to the world Eila can fell the elevator start to move and feel the warmth of Jennifer's hand still attached to her own. The elevator only descends two floors before it comes to a halt and opens up into a large room with a giant spinning orange globe in the centre of the room, around the globe are rows of people sitting at desks impinging into some kind of machine and Eila easily spots Bradford standing in the centre of the room looking into the globe.

"Central Sir" Jennifer calls out as she leads Eila towards Bradford finally letting go of Eila's hand leaving it warm and tingly. "We need to talk to you"

"Jennifer what's wrong?" Bradford ask as he spins around to face the pair.

"Eila here thinks she spotted one of her friends in the paper this morning" Jennifer tells him using her leg to gently push Eila in front of her.

"Yes her name is Hattori Shizuka and she was the newest member to our squad" Eila says putting Bradford in deep thought.

"Give me a minute" Bradford replies walking off to a quiet corner of the room where he makes a call over his radio, after a few minutes he returns. "The Commander has order use to go find her saying she could hold vital Intel on the aliens and tells us how she got away" Eila can't help smile when she thinks of finding someone she knows, it's just one more step to finding Sanya. "Both of you head to the Hanger now, Hermann will meet you there and we'll be using a S.H.I.V on this mission"

"But won't Her…" Jennifer tries to say but Bradford quickly silences her.

"Don't worry I personally grantee he won't try anything this time" Bradford promises. "Now get going"

* * *

><p>Hattori Shizuka POV<p>

Hattori has been running and running ever since she managed to escape. She woke up a few hours before in a cave where two men stood hissing at each other but when they turned her way she know they weren't men at all, their eyes and tongues looked like snake eyes. Both of the men, monsters or whatever they are start to walk towards her but a girl enters the room with two more of those monster men. This is when she notices something else about the men, they all look the same. The girl Hattori thought was Eila looks at her but looking deep in her eyes its clear this girl is not Eila, her hairs the same, her skin and age are look the same and her lips when they smile look just like Eila's when she smiles. The only difference is that Eila's smiles are warm and mischievous well as this girl's smiles are dangerous and frightening.

The girl stands over where Hattori is stood looking at her like she's inspecting a prized animal, her eyes look over every inch of Hattori ski making her nervous and when she tries to cover herself and move she finds herself bound to the wall she's pressed up against by invisible bonds. Hattori starts to panic when she realises just how valuable she really is and all she can do now is use her will and energy to not let the raising fear within her show. The girl starts to touch Hattori once she had her eye full, she rubs each arm, each leg and both cheeks while Hattori tries in vain to move her limbs out of the way. Through it all Hattori remains silent until the girl cups her left breasts which causes her to gasp and the same when she cups Hattori cup her right breast. Once she's done poking and stroking each part of Hattori's body she shines a bright blue light in Hattori's eyes which makes her feel extremely tired and her eyes start to close, Hattori tries to fight it and stay awake but the tiredness over takes her and she falls into a deep sleep fearing what will happen to her while she's out.

The next time Hattori wakes up she is alone in the cave and no longer bond to the wall by whatever held her there in the past. The cold cave floor is damp and from where she is laying she can see the rain tipping it down outside and a small pool of water already covers the floor. Hattori gives herself a quick look over to see if anything happen to her well she as out, her uniform was torn and damp but apart from that she can see nothing wrong with herself. There's no cuts, bruises, scares or any sign of injury on her body, nothing to indicate that that girl did anything to her or those men or whatever they are did anything to her. Looking around and Hattori can instantly tell she's in a different cave then before or a different part of the cave, when she first woke up she couldn't see the entrance or hear rain and know she can do both.

"Did they let me go?" Hattori thinks as she looks around not spotting any sign of the girl or men anywhere.

Not wanting to stick around and find out Hattori does the only thing she can think of doing, it's probably not the smartest thing to do but she does it any way, she runs off into the down pour getting soaked to the bone by the freezing cold rain coming down like there's no tomorrow. All she can think about is escaping before something happens to her, she knows instinctively that that girl is evil and she doesn't want to stick around and find out just what she's capable of. Hattori runs and runs not knowing where she's heading or even if is the right direction, she runs for at least an hour before the rain stops living her soaked and cold and continues to run for at least two more hours. She finally comes to a halt in some ruins where she collapses from exhaustion and blacks out here and then.


End file.
